Who's the Baby's Daddy?
by Dei's Artistic Angel
Summary: Ten Ten has a wild night and finds out shes pregnant only problem is she doesn't know who the father is so she turns to Maury for help. Rated T for Ten Ten. Completed.
1. Chapter 1

I don''t own Naruto, If I did TenTen would be seen more often.

* * *

The sun rays hit TenTen's sleeping face. She rolled over in the bed she was sleeping in and opened up her eyes. Neji was sound asleep and naked to the right of her. _What the hell?!?!_ she thought _Why is Neji in my bed?!?!_ She sat up quickly and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. _This isn't even my room. I'm still at Naruto's house. He sure know's how to throw a party. _TenTen looked to her left and found a naked, sleeping Rock Lee._ OMG! How much did I drink last night? _TenTen quietly got out of the bed, trying not to wake up her teammates. _Where are my bra and panties? _She thought rubbing her head from the headache. TenTen found her undies and the rest of her clothes in a pile at the foot of the bed and Lee was wearing her bra. TenTen quickly got dressed and ran down the stairs and was about to leave out of the back door. "Hey, TenTen," Naruto said. TenTen turned around and Naruto was sitting on his living room floor, in footie pajamas, eating cereal and watching cartoons. "Oh. Hi, Naruto," TenTen replied. "I didn't know you were still here. Did you have a good time?" Naruto asked her. TenTen nodded and headed toward the door. "I know Neji and Bushy Brow did!" Naruto chuckled. TenTen turned back towards him and gave Naruto a grim look. He looked back at the TV and finished eating his cereal. "Bye, Naruto,'" TenTen said annoyed. "Bye," Naruto said with his mouthful of Marshy Puffs cereal. 

**Meanwhile...**

Neji and Lee woke up. Neji glared at Lee, who was in shock that he was in bed with Neji. "Neji..." Rock began. "Did we have...relations?" Neji sat up on the side of the bed and moved his long, gorgeous hair away from his eyes. He sighed and replied, "I hope not."

Naruto was done watching his cartoons and eating cereal so he decided to go up to his room to get dressed. He opened his bedroom door and to his surprise Neji and Lee were woke, naked, and in his bed. Naruto started to scream. "Ahhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!! GAY GUYS!!!! NAKED!!!! IN MY BED!!!!!!" Lee got up and walked toward Naruto. "Naruto, it is not what you think," Lee assured. Naruto picked up the closest thing to him, which was his teddy bear and threw it at Lee. "GIT AWAY FROM ME YOU GAY BUSHY BROW!!!!!" Naruto yelled frantically. Neji got his clothes and struggled to put them on but Naruto was steady throwing things at him and Lee. "Okay, Okay! Naruto we're leaving!" Neji said pulling his pants up. Rock Lee grabbed his shirt and pants and him and Neji ran out of Naruto's house. "GIT OUT AND STAY OUT!" Naruto yelled. Naruto slammed his door and crossed his arms. "Don't roll that way."

Outside, all eyes were on Rock Lee, who ran out of the house without putting on his clothes. "Dammit, Lee," Neji groaned. "Put some clothes on, man." Rock Lee stood there, with all his goodies for Konoha to see. Ino walked by and stared at Rock Lee. She smiled and said,"They don't call him 'Rock' for nothing." (Acknowledging his rock hard body, not what you might have been thinking) Rock Lee smiled back and Neji sighed and smacked his hand up against his forehead. Sasuke walked by and stopped dead in his tracks. He turned and looked at the naked Lee and started to grin. Lee turned red from embarrassment and covered himself up and ran home, little bare booty blowing in the wind.


	2. Chapter 2

Like I said, I don't own Naruto. P

* * *

TenTen came home and she looked at the clock, it was 12:00 noon. "Mom?" She called. "In here!" a voice replied. TenTen ran towards the greenhouse to find her mother in an outrageous get up. "Hey, mom. Umm, what are you wearing?" TenTen asked looking at her mother's pink, green, and purple floral print sun dress."Oh, you like?" TenTen's mom said while she spinned around showing off her mess of a dress. TenTen shook her head. Her mom put her hands on her hips. "Well, I like it!" TenTen reached for a watering can to water the flowers. "No need to do that. I finished all the watering while you were out partying," Ten's mom said. "Um, alright," TenTen replied, disappointed because she loved to water flowers with her mom on Sunday mornings. "One question, TenTen." said her mom. "Yeah, mom?" TenTen said as she sat down on a piece of concrete. "Why the hell were you out all last night?" TenTen smiled slightly. "Mom, I'm 17 years old. You don't have to treat me like i'm a little kid anymore. I'm almost an adult." Ten's mom grabbed her ear. "Yeah..._almost_ an adult. As long as you live under my roof you are still a child. Now let me ask you again, why were you out late last night?" She let go of her daughter's ear. "Ow! I fell asleep, Mom. My bad," TenTen said as she rubbed her ear. TenTen and her mom looked at each other and started to laugh. Ten's mom sat down in a chair and sighed. "TenTen, your growing up to be a wonderful ninja. I mean in a few months your going to graduate and go to school to become a Jounin." TenTen got up from the concrete and gave her mom a hug. "What's this for?" Her mom asked. "For being an awesome mom," TenTen said.

* * *

The next day was Monday. Guy wanted TenTen, Rock, and Neji to come to training a little early. TenTen woke up at 6:30, she took a shower, got dressed in her usual training attire, and brushed her hair.She grabbed her kunais and shurikens and went off to train. When TenTen arrived to the training grounds Neji, Rock, and Guy-sensai were already there. "Uhh, am I late?" TenTen asked nervously. "Nope, were just early," Neji said sarcastically. TenTen rolled her eyes and sat down in the grass in between Neji and Rock. "Okay, the whole teams here!" Guy said. "Now, I wanted you guys to come early because as you know the final exams are coming soon and...blah blah blah blah..." TenTen became quite bored listening to Guy's boring speech. She knew that the Chunin finals were coming up and she had to pass them to graduate but she was ready to train. "Damn you, Guy!!!!!!!!" TenTen yelled. "Why we can't fucking train yet?!?!" Rock, Neji, and Guy looked at the usually kind TenTen in a way that upset her even more. "WHAT DU FUCK ARE YOU LOOKING AT!!!!" She yelled. "Uhhhh, TenTen...Are you felling okay?" Rock Lee asked in fear. "HELL YEAH!!!! BUT I"M TIRED OF GUY"S BITCH ASS TALKING SO FUCKIN MUCH!!!!!!!!" Guy stood there, in shock. Neji was also in shock. TenTen stopped yelling but she started to cry. "Waaaaaaaahh!!!!!!!! I'm sooooooo sorry Guy-sensai!!!!!!!!!!" She bawled. "Um, it's okay," Guy said. Neji stared at TenTen. "TenTen?" Neji said. TenTen looked at him. "Is it that time of the month?" TenTen became enraged and pimp-slapped Neji in the back of his head. As Neji rubbed the soreness of his head TenTen threw up on Neji's lap. "Ew," Neji, Rock and Guy said, disgusted. "TenTen, do you want to go and see Lady Tsunade at the hospital?" Guy asked. "No, thank you, Guy-sensai. I'll be alright," TenTen replied. She barfed on Neji again. "Please, TenTen go to the hospital,"Neji said about to barf himself. TenTen stood up and wiped the throw up from the corner of her mouth. "Okay, I'll go," she said. "Would you like if I accompanied you?" Rock Lee asked. "No thanks, Lee," TenTen said, trying to keep herself from throwing up again.

* * *

At the Hospital... 

"Hi, TenTen, what can I do for you?," Tsunade asked TenTen. "I haven't been feeling to hot today," TenTen replied. "Oh?" Tsunade said somewhat surprised. "Whats wrong?" "Well..." TenTen started. "I was yelling at Guy and my teammates. I started crying and I threw up on Neji." Tsunade started to chuckle. "You THREW UP on Neji???" TenTen nodded. Tsunade burst out in laughter. She rolled around on the ground and was about to bust a gut. She sighed and caught her breath. "Wow," Tsunade said giggling still. Tsunade walked over to a cabinet and opened up a box and got something out. She handed it to TenTen. "Go in the bathroom and pee on this," Tsunade said sternly. TenTen looked dumbfounded. "What?" Tsunade rubbed her hands on her temples."Just piss on the damn stick!" Tsunade yelled. TenTen got up quickly, took the test from Tsunade and went to the bathroom. About a minute later, TenTen emerged and gave Tsunade the little white stick. Tsunade took a look at the pregnancy test and nodded. "Yup, just what I thought," she said. "What, Lady Tsunade?!?" TenTen panicked. "Congratulations, your pregnant," Tsunade announced. TenTen's mouth dropped. "What????" Tsunade sighed. "Your pregnant. Do you know who the father is?" TenTen shook her head. Tsunade put her hand on TenTen's shoulder. "I know someone who can help you." Tsunade handed TenTen a little business card and told her to call.


	3. Chapter 3

Don't own Naruto.

Please don't sue me

* * *

TenTen went to the ramen bar where her friends usually hanged. She saw Neji and Lee there. "Hey guys," She said. "Hello, TenTen, are you feeling better?" Lee asked. TenTen nodded. "What was wrong?" Neji asked. "I'm pregnant," TenTen said quietly. "Okay. Who's the father," Neji said. "Either you or Rock Lee," TenTen replied. "What?!?!" Lee exclaimed in shock. "Why would Neji and I be the potential father?" TenTen sat down. "Well, at Naruto's party the other day. We had a one night stand. I woke up the next morning with both of you and I don't know who the father might be." Neji sighed in relief. "So I didn't have sex with Lee?" "Uhh, no," TenTen said. "Thank You!!!" Neji said to himself. "I'm gonna keep the kid and when its born were gonna go to this guy to find out who's the dad." Lee looked at the card TenTen had held out. "Who is Maury Polvich?" Lee asked. TenTen shrugged her shoulders and replied. "Some guy. I dunno but he can give you a paternity test to find out who's the baby's daddy." Lee held TenTen's hand. "I am here for you. I hope that you are bearing my child. I will help you raise it, also. Even if it is not, I will still love it as my own." Neji rolled his eyes. "It's not mine," he said nonchalantly. "Bet you it is," TenTen said in a competitive tone. "Your on!" Neji replied. TenTen rolled her eyes at Neji. "Well, we have nine months to find out," she said. Neji was silent. "I hope i'm the dad!" Rock yelled in the silence. "Shut up," TenTen said. "Yes ma'am," Rock said fearfully.

* * *

9 months past and it was a chilly February evening. TenTen was having a Baby shower thrown by Sakura, everyone was there even Neji! "Thanks for coming everyone!" TenTen said. "You are all so great." "Open my gift TenTen!" Rock Lee exclaimed. He handed her a green box with orange ribbons on it. TenTen eagerly opened up the green package like it was Christmas morning. Her smiling face dissolved when she saw that the present for her baby was a green sweater outfit."Umm, thanks, Lee," she said.. She sat the outfit aside and thought to herself, _I wonder what Neji got me._ Her trans was cut off when Neji put a big blue and silver box hin her face. Dumbfounded, she looked at Neji in suprise that he acually got something for the baby. "Aren't you gonna open it?" he asked her. TenTen nodded and slowly opened the box and saw a big blue Teddy bear. She smiled and said "Thanks, Neji." Neji nodded politely at her and walked over to the snack table to get something to eat. TenTen put her hand on her huge stomach. "What wrong?" Ino asked. "Nothing, I think I just need something to eat," TenTen assured Ino as she stood up to her feet. Naruto was eating ramen along with Iruka making sure he kept a safe distance away from Rock Lee and Neji when he noticed something strange. "Ahhhhhh! What the hell is that!" Naruto screamed as he pointed on the floor next to TenTen. "Oh my God! TenTen's water broke!" Sakura screamed with joy. Naruto fainted. So did most of the other boys that attended except for Shino who was running around franticlly.

Luckily, the hospital was nearby so the gang got TenTen there quickly. After about 3 hours of labor. Excuse me painful labor, TenTen gave birth to a baby girl. Shizune went down to the lobby were everyone was at. "You can come up now," she said. Everyone came up to see TenTen's bundle of joy. "Awww, she's cute," Kiba said. Akamaru barked. "So what are you gonna name her?" Hinata said in her quiet annoying voice. TenTen looked down at her baby. "I've thought about it. Her name is Suki," TenTen replied. "Why is that?" Shikamaru asked. "Suki, means beloved and she is loved by many," TenTen replied with a smile. "Can I hold her, TenTen?" tenTen's mom said holding out her arms. TenTen nodded and handed her mom Suki. "My frist grandbaby," she said. "And it will be your last grandkid, Mom," laughed TenTen. Her mom smiled and handed the baby to Lee who never saw a newborn before. He looked at Suki with astonishment and he handed her to Neji who looked at the baby closely and said, "She doesn't has my eyes." He handed TenTen her baby back. "Oh, yeah I forgot to call up Maury," TenTen said. "He'll prove once and for all who Suki's father is." TenTen and Neji gave each other nasty looks.


	4. Chapter 4

Let's All Just Get Along: Heyy ppls I'm back with the fourth chapter of 'Who's the Baby's Daddy?'

TenTen: I hope the dad is Neji!!! He's soooo hot!!!! faints

Let's All Just Get Along: You have to wait and see.

TenTen :Awww man!!! Can't you give me a hint?!

Let's All Just Get Along: Nope, just wait and see. D

* * *

Two months past since baby Suki was born. She'd grown into such a cute little baby. TenTen turned 18 that March and was graduating that upcoming June. TenTen had just come in from a mission and was quite tired, she didn't feel like taking care of that whining baby. "Hey, mom," TenTen said. "Hey. Suki is asleep upstairs. How was your mission?" her mom replied. "Nothing really big. Kakashi- sensai had lost his Icha Icha Paridise book. Luckily, we found it," TenTen laughed. TenTen went into the living room and sat down on the couch and turned on the TV. Suddenly, the phone rang. "Hello," TenTen said. "Hello, may I speak to TenTen?" a voice answered. "This is her," she replied. "This is Maury Polvich. I'm responding to the call you made," Maury said."We are taping the show tomorrow and we would love to have you on there." TenTen cheered up a bit. "Great!" she exclaimed. "The Maury Show's private jet will come and pick you and your friends, and of course your baby up tomorrow morning." "Thanks, Maury," TenTen said. "No problem it's what I do," Maury replied. TenTen hung up the phone and dialed Neji's phone number. "What do you want TenTen?" Neji asked. He sounded like he was tired. "Maury called and he said he wants you and Lee to come on the show," TenTen said. "So?" Neji answered rudely. "Can you call up Lee and tell him?" she asked sweetly. "Can you?" Neji replied. "Why?" TenTen questioned. "I'm busy," Neji responded. "Doing what," TenTen asked. "sigh Having sex with my bitch," Neji said. "Who's your bitch?" TenTen asked. "You ask too much questions," Neji said, very annoyed. He hung up the phone. "Who was that?" Temari asked. "Nobody," Neji replied. 

_I gotta call Sakura_ she thought. TenTen picked her phone and dialed Sakura's cell phone number.

"Hello, TenTen." said a voice from the other end of the phone.

"How did you know it was me?" TenTen asked suprised.

"It's called caller ID genius," Sakura replied saracstically.

TenTen chuckled.

"So what did you want?"

"Oh Maury called today."

"Great."

"He said that he wants me and Suki to come on the show. He wants a few of my friends to come, too."

"'Kay."

"I want to know if your coming and if you can call Lee and them him."

"All righty? Does Neji know?"

"Yep."

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye."

**CLICK!**

Sakura hung up the phone and called up Rock Lee.

"Hello?" a voice said throught the phone.

"Hi, Lee," Sakura said.

"Is this my beautiful Sakura-chan? Hi, Sakura!" Lee exclaimed. Sakura sweat dropped.

"Yes, it's me. I wanted to tell you to come to the airport tommorow. That Maury guy is sending a plane for us to come to his studio."

"Okay, I'll be there."

"Alright, Lee. Bye."

"Bye, my dear Sakura."


	5. Chapter 5

The next day, TenTen, Neji, Lee, Sakura, Suki, and Ms. TenTen's mom went to the airport and got a private jet to the Maury studio, there they met Maury.

"This is so exciting," Sakura exclaimed.

"Yeah, we're finally gonna find out who Suki's dad is," TenTen replied.

"It's not me," Neji said smugly.

TenTen ignored him and looked around the studio, wondering where Maury was.

"Hey there!" a voice rang.

Everyone turned aournd and there stood Maury.

"You must be TenTen," he said.

"Yeah, and this is my daughter, Suki. This is my mom, my friend Sakura, and Rock Lee and Neji."

"Okay. Well we're about to start the show. Just come on out when we ask. We need Neji and Rock Lee, and your mom and Sakura can take thier seats in the audience. Oh, yeah we're gonna need Suki, too."

TenTen handed Suki to one of the producers. Sakura and TenTen's mom went to their seats and Neji and Lee went backstage were they recorded a video which plays on a screen. TenTen sat down in the lounge and ate cookies. )

* * *

**On stage...**

** "**Our first guest is TenTen a eighteen year old kuniuchi who is looking for the father of her 2 month old baby girl Suki. Let's bring her out." -audience cheers-

"Hi, TenTen."

"Hi, Maury."

TenTen took a seat on the couch next to Maury.

"So your here to find the father of your daughter."

"Yep."

"Okay here's baby Suki."

On the back screen Suki appeared.

-the audience awed-

"So who do you think the father is?"

"I'm almost positively sure it's Neji."

"Why is that, TenTen?"

"Look at her, she so pretty."

TenTen got up and pointed at the video of Suki on the screen.

"She has his hair, dark and silky. She has my eyes but has his eye shape and his nose."

"Okay, lets see what Neji has to say."

Maury turned towards the big screen behind him and a video of Neji came up.

"It wasn't my destiny to have a child with TenTen," Neji said. "She's crazy to think that's my baby. If it was her eyes would be white so obviously it's Lee's. There is no way in hell I'm going to take care of Suki, even if she is mine, which she's not."

"Let's bring him out, Neji!!!!"


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own Naruto or any of the characters or Maury Show.**

* * *

** BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!**

The crowd yelled as Neji walked out on stage. ** "YOU SUCK!!!' **Were some of the things said to the young ninja.

He took a seat on a chair next to TenTen.

'Hello, Neji,' Maury began.

'Hello, Maury,' replied Neji.

'So, TenTen thinks that you are the father of her 2 month old baby girl. What do you have to say?'

'Well, Maury. I think that this is poposterious. All I have to say she is not my child.'

Neji stood up and walked towards the screen where Suki was on.

'This child looks nothing like me. Of course her hair is dark but so is TenTen's and Lee's but other than there is no resemblance. This child is ugly, an obvious combination of TenTen and Lee. If this was my child she would be beautiful, like me.'

'Neji! Your so full of bullshit!!!' TenTen yelled. 'This IS your baby! And she isn't ugly, she's pretty just like her mommy and her girly looking ass daddy!!!!!'

'We'll just let the test decide who's the father,' Neji replied.

'Okay, then,' Maury began. 'TenTen you have someone else that is a possible candidate for you baby's father, right?'

TenTen nodded.

'Here is Lee,' Maury said as Rock Lee popped up on the screen behind him.

'I will always be there for Tenten-chan,' Lee began on the video. 'Even if the youth is not mine I will take care of her like she is my own.'

"Here he is, Rock Lee!' Maury anounced.

The audience cheered as Lee walked out on stage.

Lee took at seat.

'Lee, what do you have to say?' Maury asked.

'I hope that young Suki is my child. I will love her and I will care for her, also,' Lee stated.

'That's sweet ,Lee,' TenTen said.

'I will take care of her well,' Lee began. 'And that's a promise!' He did the good guy pose, winked his eye, and flashed a smile.

'We'll see who's the father after these messages,' said Maury.

* * *

**So who's the baby's daddy? Neji or Lee, Lee or Neji? Wait and see!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Yay!!!! Chapter 7 is up!!!!**

**I do not own Naruto or the Maury Show. Cuz that'll be pretty weird if I was Kishimoto and Maury... o.O**

* * *

_On the next episode of 'Tales of a Ninja'..._

_Hinata and Naruto has relationship problems so Naruto turns to anti-depressants._

_Deidara finds out that Tobi is his father._

_And someone gets killed..._

_On the next, 'Tales of a Ninja', coming up right after Maury_

_**-Audience applause-** _

'Okay we are back to the Maury show!'

'Today we have Tenten on our show, and she is trying to find the father of her two month old daughter, Suki,' Maury began.

'We have took a paternaty test on Neji Hyuga and here are the results. '

Maury takes out an orange envelope and begins to open it. Everyone is on the edge of thier seat. Maury takes out a peice of paper and looks at it.

'In the case of two mounth old Suki, Neji you are...'

* * *

**OOOOHHH the suspense is killing me!!!! Sorry this chapter's a little short but I didn't want to put everything in one chapter.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Yay!!!! Chapter 8 is up!!!!**

**I do not own Naruto or the Maury Show. **

**This is the moment you've all been waiting for!!!**

**The results for Neji!!!! **

* * *

**_In the last chapter..._**

**'In the case of two mounth old Suki, Neji you are...'**

'...not the father.'

Neji smiled deviously at Tenten who was about to break down in tears. 'Itold you I wasn't the father...' Neji mumbled.

Tenten smiled. 'Well, I guess that means Lee is the dad,' she said. 'And he'll be a better father than you any day!'

'You take that back, bitch!' Neji growled.

'Your the bitch!' Tenten shot back.

Neji activated his Byakugan and Tenten got her weapons ready, it was about to be a bloody showdown but luckily a security guard pulled them apart.

'This is starting to be like Jerry Springer,' Maury mumbled.

'More after the break,' Maury announced.

* * *

**I am sooo sorry NejiTen lovers!!!! But he's not the dad. -- I wish he was...**

**But more to come soon! **


	9. Chapter 9

How many times do I have ta tell you?!?! I don't own Naruto or Maury!!!!

* * *

_-commercial-_

_Shino, Kiba, and Akamaru running_

_Kiba: I'm pooped, Shino!_

_Shino: Yeah! Me, too!_

_Akamaru: ruff!_

_Kiba: I really need something to boost my energy! _

_Shino: I got just what you need! pulls out an energy bar_

_Kiba: Shino's Bug Bars!!!_

_Akamaru: ruff ruff!_

_Shino: Yeah that's right! Shino's bug bars! All the nutrition of bugs without the bugs!_

_Kiba: If your looking for a quick boost, try Shino's Bug Bars!_

_Shino: Hell Yeah!!!!_

_Announcer Guy: Shino is not responsible for death, bugs in stool, or loss of taste. _

_ Shino & Kiba: Yeah! Shino's Bug Bars! _

_Akamaru: Ruff!_

_-end of commercial-_

'We are back to the Maury show, where 18 year old Tenten is trying to find the father of her 2 month old daughter Suki,' Maury said. 'Before the break we found out that Neji was not the father. We have one more guy to test, Rock Lee. If he's not the father then Tenten would probably have to come back on the show.'

The camera turned to the screen where Lee was on.

'I hope that the youth Suki is mine. Tenten and I have been getting very close over the years and it was just a matter of time before we brought a child into the world to together.'

'I doubt it,' Tenten mumbled.

Rock Lee came from back stage.

The audience clapped and Neji booed. Lee took a seat in between Tenten and Neji, with Maury at the end.

'So, Lee,' Maury began. 'How sure are you that Suki is your child?

'As sure as Tenten is the youthful blossom that I love,' Lee said.

'You like Sakura,' Neji said, defensively.

'I like Tenten now,' Lee replied.

'And why would you care Neji?' Tenten asked. 'You didn't even want to be the baby's dad.'

'That doesn't mean I don't like you,' Neji reassured. 'I'm just not ready to be a father. But I hope you find Suki's and she has a great dad, better than I would ever be.'

'Awwwwwwwwwwww!'

'That was sweet, Neji,' Tenten said. She was looking down at her feet and was red.

'We took a sample of Rock Lee's DNA and compared it to baby Suki's,'Maury said.

The host took out another big yellow envelope and began to open it.

'In the case of two month old Suki, Lee you are...'

* * *

**God this is getting suspenseful! I'm sorry for not updating as fast as I should be but I'm lazy as hell.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Me: Hey it's me again the owner of Naruto and the Maury show. I'm Kishimoto and Polvich at the same time! How cool is that!**

**Neji: Not very...**

**Me: Hey, it's cooler being two people at once than having the Byakugan!**

**Tenten and Lee: Um, no it's not...**

**Me: Your right! I'm only one person! The person who doesn't own either! crying**

* * *

**_Previously on 'Who's the Baby's Daddy'..._**

_**'In the case of two month old Suki, Lee you are...'**_

'...Not the father!'

There was a silence in the room. No one said a word, not even the audience. You would have thought Tenten was about to breka down and cry, but she didn't. _How could this be..._ she thought _I mean could there have been someone else, other than Neji or Lee?_

'Tenten, are you alright?' Neji asked.

Tenten smiled. 'Of course I am. If it's not you nor Lee, I'll find Suki's father! I'll just have to come back on the Maury show.'

_Wow, she's the first girl who's been on my show that hasn't broke down and cried and ran to the back of the stage _Maury thought.

'I think I have an explaination,' a mysterious voice said from the audience.

The crowd gasped...

* * *

**That's it for now!! Next chapter we find out who that mysterious stranger is!!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey, I'm back and I do not own Naruto or the Maury Show!**

* * *

The mysterious person was suprisingly the infamous Uchiha Itachi, brother of Sasuke and the murderer of the Uchiha clan. Elsewhere, Sasuke was watching the Maury show...

'I'll get you Itachi!!' he screamed as he ran outside to find where the show was being shot.

'Who are you?' Maury asked.

'Itachi Uchiha,' Itachi replied calmly. He turned to Tenten. 'I think I might know who the father of your child is.'

Tenten looked slightly surprised.

'Me and my partner, Kisame were on a mission to capture Naruto...' Itachi said.

_-Flashback-_

'Okay, this is his house,' Kisame said. 'It looks a little crowded tonight. Do you think we should wait until tomorrow?'

Itachi shook his head. 'We can't risk it. Leader-sama made it official that we should capture the kyubi boy tonight!'

Kisame nodded in agreement. 'Should we just...walk in?'

'I guess, I'm sure no one would recognize us if we wore a disguise,' Itachi replied.

Itachi reached toward a bag he had around his arm. 'In case of an emergency,' he said.

'What's in there?' Kisame asked.

'Some wigs, and clothes and glasses,' Itachi replied pulling out the items. 'Choose your costume.'

'Oooooh! I love this wig! It matches my skin!' Kisame squealed. 'And this shirt and pants he said.'

Itachi rolled his eyes and he made his choice. Itachi unbuttoned his cloak revealing his 6-pack which was covered by a sheer fishnet shirt.

Kisame stared, and Itachi stopped dressing. 'Aren't you going to get dressed,' Itachi asked.

Kisame nodded quickly. 'It's just your...' Kisame began to blush. 'So HOT!'

'Um, thanks?' Itachi said. 'But we gotta do this um mission thing.'

'Okay, Itachi-kun,' Kisame said. He put on his wig and got dressed.

If you would have saw the two, you swore they came from the year 1973!

They walked through the door and every young ninja in Konoha was there dancing. 'Hey, cool threads!' one person said.

Itachi ignored them and searched for Naruto. 'We shouls ask somebody,' Kisame suggested.

Itachi walked up behind a young woman who was conversating with a friend.

He gently tapped her shoulder. She turned around in a very goofy manner, it was obvious she was a little tipsy.

'Hey, sexy!" she said.

'Um, hi,' Itachi said. 'Do you happen to no where Naruto is?'

'Uhhhh, I dunno! That party animal is somewhere around here,' she slurred.

'Okay, thank you,' Itachi said. The girl grabbed his hand.

'You wanna stay and talk?' she asked. 'I'm Tenten and this is Sakura, you're?'

'I'm It-, Itari,' he replied as he sat down.

_-End of Flashback-_

* * *

**Yeah, yeah yeah. I know Itachi's dead but this fic ain't canon and I can put whoever the hell I want in here and they can act however they wanna act. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: Me no own Naruto or Maury.**

* * *

'So your saying that YOU could be Suki's dad?' Tenten asked.

Itachi nodded.

Tenten blushed because Itachi was so sexy. (Well he is!!)

'Go on,' Tenten said.

_-Flashback Continued...-_

'Itari! How cute!' Tenten exclaimed. 'Who's your friend?'

'Umm, Todd,' Itachi said nervously.

Kisame glared furiously at his partner who shrugged his shoulders.

'I like it! It has an American flavor to it,' Tenten said.

'So where are you guys from?' Sakura asked.

'We're from Konoha but we travel alot and haven't been home in a while,' Itachi said.

'Awesome! I'm from Konoha, too!' Tenten yelled, obviously a bit buzzed. She took another drink of sake.

'Hey, guys!' Lee said as him and Neji approached the four.

'OMG! Hieeeee, LeeLee!' Tenten said glomping on the poor ninja.

'Hi, Ten-chan and Sakura-chan. Who are your friends?'

'Itari and Todd,' Sakura said.

'Has Tenten been drinking?' Lee asked.

'You noticed?' Sakura replied.

'She shouldn't be,' Neji said. 'She acts worse than Lee sometimes.'

'What's that supposed to mean?' Lee said. Neji ignored him.

'Well I don't think you guys should give her anymore,' Neji said.

'Who the fuck are you?' Tenten slurred. 'Yoouuur not my dad!!'

Neji sighed.

'Just let her be she's having fun, Neji,' Sakura said.

'Okay, I guess. But I'll be back to make sure Tenten hasn't had alcohol poisoning.'

'Yup,' Tenten said. 'You betterrr leave!!'

Tenten turned toward Itari. 'Your so hot you know that right?'

'Um, well I get that alot,' he gushed.

'Do you think I'm hot?'

'Yeah, well, I mean--your not ugly but yeah your hot,' Itari stuttered.

'We should totally make out!' Tenten suggested.

'I'm out,' Sakura said quickly. 'Todd, you wanna come?'

Todd shrugged his shoulders and followed Sakura.

* * *

**Okay this is getting good. No lemons in this story I SWEAR!! If Tenten and Itachi-tari go all the way... silence ItaDei and NejiTen for ever!!**

* * *


	13. Chapter 13

**Back again with another chapter of the story by the kid who doesn't own Naruto or Maury.**

* * *

'Glad their gone,' Tenten mumbled.

Itachi silently nodded.

'Well...' Itari said awkwardly. 'I, uh, should get going.'

'No, no please stay!' Tenten said as she held Itari's hand. 'Stay, and we can have some...stimulating conversation.' Tenten smiled seductively.

'Um, okay, I guess.' Itari got the idea but wasn't in any hurry to get intimate, especially with someone he didn't even know!

'So you and Todd travel alot? What do you guys do?' Tenten asked as she poured yet another glass of rice wine.

'We are salesmen,' Itari said quickly.

'Oh, cool! What do you sale?'

'I...don't...know.'

'Neither, do I!! You want some sake?' Tenten picked up a bottle and a shot glass.

Itari shrugged his shoulders. 'Don't you think we are a bit too young to be drinking?' Itari said as Tenten poured his drink.

Tenten shook her head. 'As long as you don't get caught and you know how to hold you liquor it's okay.'

Itari laughed a bit. 'I guess you can hold your liquor? You don't seem like the type to drink.' He took a sip, quickly getting a little drunk.

'Yes, I can!' Tenten stated proudly. 'I just drink because it's fun. I'm a really fun person.'

'I see.'

Itari looked at Tenten dreamily. The girl who he thought was hot before just got even hotter, it was obvious that he got drunk off of one shot of sake!

Tenten looked back at Itari. 'What are _**you **_lookin' at?' Tenten said.

Itari smiled. 'The most beautiful girl on the planet.'

Tenten giggled flirtatiously. 'Nice one.'

'Well, you are,' Itari grinned.

'That's nice,' Tenten said.

'So, do you have a boyfriend?' Itari asked.

'No, but I kinda have a thing for my friend...' Tenten said.

'That pink haired girl? Your a lesbian?!' Itari exclaimed.

'Um, no of course not!' Tenten assured.

'Oh, well that would have been cool,' Itari said disappointedly.

Tenten laughed. 'Your silly!'

Itari smirked, as Tenten still laughed. He leaned over and kissed Tenten lightly on her lips.

She hesitated at first, but quickly gave in.

Itari led his tongue between Tenten's lips. She pulled back quickly and looked down.

'Itari...I...I don't think we should be doing this,' Tenten said. She was blushing and playing with her fingers like Hinata does.

He gently rubbed his hand on the side of her cheek, raising her face up to his. He gazed into her chocolate orbs, taking up every bit of beauty.

Tenten smiled. She licked her lips and began to kiss Itari.

The small peck began to get passionate when Tenten unbuttoned Itari's shirt.

He pulled down his pants.

And she took off hers.

And the rest is too explicit to put in a rated T fic, but I think you know what happens next...

* * *

**Okay, that was sooooo hard for me to write! I was laughing the whole time. Man, I feel so dirty writing this crap, but you wanna know the story so I gotta give it to you. Next chapter coming up soon.  
**

* * *


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the Maury Show.**

* * *

'We went up to Naruto's room and um...you know, she fell asleep and Kisame told me that we have to leave. I didn't want to wake her up, so I just left her a kiss on the forehead. How Lee and Neji got into the bed, I'm not sure," Itachi finished explaining.

'Tenten! What the hell?!' Neji said. 'How could you sleep with **him**!? Itachi Uchiha, he's evil!!'

'Well at least he acted like he cared and wants to take care of this kid!' Tenten replied.

'But he's in the Akatsuki, he's a cold-blooded killer. How do you know if he wont kill you and Suki and your mom?'

'I have my ways.'

'You had your ways about me and Lee being Suki's father and you see how that ended up!'

'Up yours Hyuuga! Maury, take the test.'

Neji sighed and took his seat.

Maury nodded and looked at the camera. 'We'll be back with the results after these messages.'

* * *

**Is Itachi the father?? Well find out in the next chapter!!**


	15. Chapter 15

_**Like I said before I don't own Maury or Naruto!**_

* * *

"We are back on the Maury show," Maury announced.

The audience apuaded.

"We have the test results for Tenten and baby Suki to see if Itachi Uchiha is SUki's father," he continued.

Maury pulled out a big yellow envelope and turned towards Itachi.

"In the case of 2 month old baby Suki, Itachi...You are..."

Itachi's eyes began to widen.

Elsewhere, the Akatsuki gang were watching the show.

"Itachi dat baby daddy!" Tobi shouted.

"Shut the fuck up, you bastard," Hidan cursed.

"It's his kid," Pein said. "She has his eyes."

Deidara nodded and Zetsu continued to eat human remains. While Kakuzu and Konan made out watched Sasori watched...

Maury looked at Tenten, Itachi again and to the audience. "...the father!!"

Everyone applauded while Itachi and Tenten hugged.

"I never want to let you go, Tenten. I love you," he whispered into her ear.

**BANG!!**

A gun was shot.

Itachi fell down and Sasuke ran down to the stage to see if Itachi was really dead.

"Yeessssssssssssss!! I did it!! I avenged my clan and killed Itachi!!" Sasuke yelled physoctially.

"What the hell, Sasuke?" Tenten yelled.

"I avenged my clan by KEEELLLING Itachi!!" Sasuke replied.

"No, you bitch. You killed my baby's father!"

Sasuke shrugged his shoulders.

Tenten sighed and sticked a kunai up Sasuke's ass.

"Go to hell.." she said.

**In the end...**

Tenten didn't end up raising Suki all by herself. With the help of Neji, Lee, and everyone else in Konoha, Suki grew up to be as cool as her mom and dad put together. And as for Sasuke...he's rotting in jail for premeditated murder.

* * *

**Um, okay. That was a crack end to a crack story with a crack pairing...Thanks for reading! Hope you check out my latest fic 'Akatsuki High'. (It's NejiTen!) Thanks again, bye bye!**


End file.
